Unvergesslich
by LolaLoly
Summary: Es sind dunkle Zeiten in der Zauberwelt.Dunkel wie noch nie, und doch gab es schon einmal eine ähnlich schlimme Zeit.  Was passiert wenn die zwei Zeiten aufeinandertreffen!        Nichts für Zeitreisen FF Hasser


Disclaimer:Die Figuren gehören natürlich nicht mir, genauso wenig wie die ganzen Ideen und Zaubersprü J.K Rowlings Werk (ich lieebe sie;D)

Einzig und allein die Story ist meine Idee;D

Kapitel eins

Es regnete, als James Potter an diesem Abend nach hause kam.

Es regnete so stark, dass man kaum mehr im Haus hörte als das nicht aufhörende prasseln.

James hatte das Gefühl noch wahnsinnig zu werden.

Er mochte Regen nicht mochte er Schnee war für ihn mit Spaß und Erinnerungen verbunden.

Leise seufzend zog er seine völlig durchnässte Jacke aus, zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ,,_Tergeo_"

Belustigt sag er zu, wie sich das Wasser auf seiner Jacke wie von selbst aufzulösen schien.

Oh ja, die Magie faszinierte James Potter auch noch nach rund 20 Lebensjahren.

Obwohl er mit Magie aufgewachsen war, gab es für ihn kaum etwas faszinierenderes als _es._

_,,_Du bist schon da.."Hörte er plötzlich die lieblichen Stimme seiner Frau Lily hinter sich.

Blitzschnell drehte er sich stand lächelnd im Türrahmen, ihre grünen Augen funkelten belustigt über James überraschtes und zugleich erfreutes Gesicht.

Mit zwei großen schritten war dieser bei seiner Frau und schlang die Arme um ihre Hüfte.

,,Wie war dein Tag?"Fragte sie leise und fuhr sanft mit einem Finger über seine Wange.

James schloss kurz die Augen.

,,Anstrengend, mein Dad sagt es gab noch nie so viel zu tun in der Aurorenzentrale wie zu dieser zeit."

Er drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

,,Und dein Tag Liebes..."

,,wie soll mein Tag gewesen sein...zum sterben langweilig vielleicht?"Ihre Augen blitzen kurz wütend auf und James musste sich stark das grinsen verkneifen.

Noch vor zwei Monaten hatten die beiden zusammen als Auroren bearbeitet.

Doch dann wurde Lily schwanger.

Für James war das die schönste Nachricht seit langem gewesen und auch Lily freute sich sehr auf das Kind.

Doch James hatte ihr verboten weiterhin als Auror zu arbeiten geschweige denn die Ausbildung zu ende zu machen.

,,Es ist einfach im Moment zu gefährlich Lily..."Wie oft hatten sie dies Thema in den letzten Wochen ausdiskutiert.

,,ich weiß..ich weiß."James zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch.

Er hatte jetzt mit Wiederworten gerechnet.

Doch sie schien heute Abend nicht besonders scharf auf das Thema zu sein und verwarf es sogleich wieder.

,,Sirius, Remus und Peter haben sich für heute Abend bei uns eingeladen."erzählte sie und löste sich von ihm.

,,heute Nachmittag kam eine Eule von Sirius...Sie kommen in circa einer Stunde."

Erst jetzt nahm James den wunderbaren Geruch frisch gekochtem Essens war und er grinste breit.

Lily blickte wieder Belustigt.

,,Das freut dich jetzt oder?"Sie liebte es wen er sich freute, und seine Augen leuchten wie die eines kleinen Kindes am Weinachtsabend.

,,Na hör mal, ich sehe die drei nur noch so selten..."

Seit fast die Wochen hatte er Sirius nicht gesehen. Von den andern beiden gar nicht zu sprechen.

Remus kam ab und zu mal unangemeldet zum Kaffee vorbei (und das meistens, wenn James grade nicht da war) und Peter ließ fast gar nicht mehr von sich hören.

Er fand dies unendlich schade, denn er vermisste die Zeit mit ihnen so wie die gesamte Zeit in Hogwarts.

Doch gleichzeitig war er auch unglaublich glüßlich hatte er eine Frau die er über alles in der Welt liebte( so Kitschig die auch klingen mag) und er wurde Vater.

_Er wurde Vater_.

Noch jetzt könnte er Luftsprünge machen wenn er daran dachte in knapp sechs Monaten ein Baby im Arm zu halten dessen Vater er selber war.

,,Du musstest ja auch nicht kochen...meine Güte Sirius isst immer so viel..ob sich das jemals ändern hatte das Gefühl für eine ganze Quidditschmanschaft und nicht für fünf Personen zu kochen?" Gespielt fasste sie sich an den Kopf und tat als würde sie in Ohnmacht fallen.

James grinste breit.

,,Bevor das aufhört verliebt er sich eher."

Schon allein bei dem Gedanken musste James lachen.

Sirius Black und verlieben.

Das passte einfach nicht...

,,Das würde unserem Casanova mal gut tun...irgendwann muss er auch mal die richtige das verfressene passt eigentlich gar nicht zu müsste schon mindestens so Fett sein wie Vernon Dusley."

Ich verdrehte die Augen bei diesem Namen.

Wie ich den Kerl hasste.

Vernon Dusley war der Mann ihrer schrecklichen Schwester Petunia.

Und schrecklich war gar kein Ausdruck.

Vernon Dusley und Petunia Evans...(jetzt ebenfalls Dusley)

Da hatten sich wirklich zwei gefunden.

,,Sirius treibt ja auch Sport während dieses halbe Schwein den ganzen Tag nur in seinem Bürostuhl sitzt und Leute anschnauzt" Antwortet James.

Lily nickte zustimmend und stöhnte dann auf.

,,ich will nicht wissen wie ihr Kind eine schreckliche Göre."

Lily schimpfte nur selten und noch seltener hatte sie Vorurteile.

Ihre Schwester war nämlich ebenfalls schwanger, schon im sechsten Monat.

Lily drehte sich von James weg und lief in die Küche.

Er lief ihr leise hinterher und schlang wieder von hinten seine Arme um sie.

,,Das riecht wunderbar mein Liebling" Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, und spürte wie sie von seinem Atem erschauderte.

Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und schloss kurz die Augen.

James strich ihr eine Strähne ihres roten Haares aus dem Gesicht und drehte sie zu sich um.

Lily blickte in seine braunen warmen Augen und strich wieder über seine Wange.

,,Du hast mich noch überhaupt nicht geküsst, ist dir das klar?Nicht richtig."Flüsterte sie leise.

James grinste und nickte dann.

,,Das können wir gerne nachholen."

Ohne ihre Reaktion abzuwarten nahm er ihr Gesicht in die Hände und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Doch das klingeln an der Tür unterbrach sie vorzeitig.

,,Mist.."Zischte James an Lily´s Lippen und löste sich von ihr.

,,Die sind mindestens eine halbe Stunde zu früh."

Lily grinste breit.

,,Garde eben hast du dich doch noch so gefreut."

…...

Ich weiß, der Anfang ist noch etwas langweilig, aber es wird noch spannender(hoffe ich;D)

Ich würde mich aber über ein paar Kommentare freuen.

lg.


End file.
